Stranded
by Lissie
Summary: We join our favourite hockey team as they are stranded on their bus on the way to a game. They meet up with bored middle schoolers, disapearing bus drivers, and much, much more. Chapter 5 is UP!
1. 1

STRANDED  
************  
The Eden Hall JV Ducks piled into their  
bus, preparing for their hockey game against  
the Blake Bears. Coach Orien picked that   
moment to take the attendence.  
  
"Averman."  
  
"Here-meister!"  
  
"Banks,."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Conway."  
  
"Here."  
  
Coach rattled down the list.  
  
"Robertson."  
  
There came no reply.  
  
"Robertson..."  
  
Russ Tyler poked Dwayne in the   
side with his hockey stick.  
  
"But mama, I don't wanna rope any  
piggies today."  
  
The whole bus laughed.  
  
Eventually, the bus started on its way.  
Everyone was goofing around and having  
fun. Until that fateful moment happened.  
  
The bus driver suddenly disapeared.  
**+**  
Everybody was in panic. He'd just disapeared.  
With no trace. No sign of him at all.   
  
Coach Orien volunteered himself to go get some   
help. Which was pretty futile, as they were  
lost in the middle of nowhere.   
  
As soon as Coach disembarked from the bus,   
the door suddenly slammed and locked them  
in.   
  
Then, Dwayne pointed out, "Hey ya'll, we're locked  
in."  
  
"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" the rest of the team yelled  
at him.   
  
Dean Portman started to freak out. He was shaking,  
even crying, one might say. Fulton was patting his  
shoulder.   
  
"Dean, what's wrong," Julie asked.  
  
"I wanted to bash the Blake Bears!"  
  
As one, the team sighed. Nothing would ever change  
Portman.   
  
All of a sudden, Adam Banks had a brain freeze. He'd  
brought a Slushie onto the bus, and had drunk it much  
too quickly. Of course, nobody else had noticed this.  
  
"AAH!" he screamed.  
  
"What's wrong, homie?" Russ inquired.  
  
Adam's eyes were strangely out of focus as he answered  
"Brain freeze."  
  
"Dude, how'd you get a brain freeze?"  
  
Goldberg turned around in his seat to face Adam, and  
said, sniffing the air, "He had a medium blue raspberry  
Slushie."  
  
"Oh."  
** **  
What will happen to our beloved hockey team?  
** **  
A/N: I just hadda take a break from Save and the Mighty Cattle.  
Somethin' funny, but about the Ducks. So I wrote this. It will,   
eventually, be continued.  
  
The Mighty Ducks do not belong to me. 


	2. 2

STRANDED  
** **  
Guy was hitting his head against   
bus window. If he heard Luis  
say "pickles" one more time...he  
was going to kill somebody.  
  
"Pickles, pickles, pickles."  
  
That was it. Guy jumped over Dwayne  
and Russ, and catapulted over to where  
Luis was sitting in the front of the  
bus.  
  
"That's it, you little..."  
  
It took Goldberg, Portman, and Fulton to  
hold him back.   
  
"Hey, saying 'pickles' relaxes me."  
  
"Say it in your head."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Guy sat back in his seat and glared at  
Luis.   
  
** **  
Meanwhile, Adam was still overcoming  
his unfortunate brain freeze.   
  
"My poor, poor head! I'm turning dumb like  
Dwayne!" he sobbed.   
  
Dwayne, hearing his name, shouted, "Feller, I   
ain't dumb. I ain't the feller with the brain  
freeze!"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, and Kenny shook his head.  
  
"Dude, it was your fault. You brought the Slushie  
on the bus," Kenny said.  
  
"Shut up! I was thirsty!"  
  
Charlie had been rather silent about this issue,  
until his eyes lit up and he replied, "Next time,  
drink water."  
** **   
Goldberg was hungry. Very hungry. His mouth was  
watering as he imagined Averman to be a hotdog.   
Dripping with ketchup and relish and mustard...  
  
"AAH!"  
  
He bit Averman's arm. He recoiled on impact,  
at the disgusting taste.   
  
"Guys, Goldie-meister just bit me! He's rabid! I'm  
gonna catch rabies and die.!"  
  
Hearing Averman's yells, Connie walked over to him  
with a first aid kit and disenfected the wound.  
  
"Les, what kind of band-aid would you like?"  
  
"Scooby-doo!"   
** **  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty ducks. 


	3. 3

STRANDED  
** **  
"Pickles, pickles, pickles."  
  
Dwayne looked over at Luis.   
It was getting rather annoying.  
Every two seconds, he would  
hear...  
  
"Pickles, pickles, pickles."  
  
He slammed his hands on the seat.  
  
"Pardner, would ya'll stop sayin'   
pickles now?"  
  
Luis seemed to ponder the question.  
  
"Well...no."  
** **  
Averman nursed his arm as he edged  
away from Goldberg. Goldberg had  
to be infected with rabies to have  
bit him. Or, he must have been  
extremely hungry.  
  
Suddenly, the whole bus went silent.  
Even Luis stopped saying pickles.   
They heard a rapping, a gentle  
tapping at their bus door.  
  
Charlie, being the brave captain that  
he was, walked up to the door, and   
peered through the window. It  
was Coach Orien with his face  
smushed up.   
  
Orien held a sign that read: "Getting  
help. Don't worry. Will be okay."  
  
Dwayne said, "Hey ya'll, that's Coach  
Orien over yonder."  
  
The whole bus sighed. Nobody even bothered  
to say anything. It wouldn't help Dwayne  
anyways.  
** **  
DISC: I do not own the Ducks. 


	4. 4

STRANDED  
** **  
Portman and Fulton sat hunched in a corner  
in the back of the bus, away from everyone  
else. Everybody else was going insane.   
Except Adam. He still had a brain freeze.  
  
Goldberg was foaming at the mouth in hunger.  
  
Luis said, "Pickles, pickles, pick-"   
  
He could not finish what he was about to say.  
Goldberg had lunged across the bus and bit  
him in the arm, screaming like a banshee.   
It was rather frightening to Adam, who  
already had a terrible headache from his  
everlasting brain freeze.  
  
"Brain...still...frozen..."  
  
"Yo homie, you bettah shut yo' mouth 'bout  
yo' brain freeze befo' I give you somethin'  
ta cry about," Russ shouted irritably.  
  
"Why...didn't...yell...Luis...pickles?" Adam slowly  
conveyed.  
  
"Y'know, cakey, I got no idea why not. Time to   
beat up Casanova."  
  
"Wel....come."  
** **  
After several minutes, the team, except for Adam,  
as he still had a brain freeze, got into a massive  
cat fight.   
  
Luis and Averman were especially injured.  
  
Everyone was punching and clawing at each other.   
Or, until Dwayne stopped it by saying something.  
  
"Uh, fellas?"  
  
"WHAT DWAYNE?" the team answered, as one,  
except for Banks.  
  
"What....Dwayne...wrong..." Adam asked.  
  
"Fellas, the keys, they're...they're..."  
  
"Spit it out, cowboy," shouted Julie, who'd been rather  
quiet during this ordeal.  
  
"They're in the ig-ni-tion."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They were all mad that   
Dwayne, of all people, had noticed it. After all, they'd  
been stuck in the car for a day or so, at the least.   
** **  
Fulton had volunteered to drive, so they let him.  
Of course, nobody had any clue of where they   
were going. They'd missed the game, of course,  
but everyone wanted to go home.  
  
Being a guy, he drove the bus down the highway without   
bothering to get directions. Everyone was relaxed,  
except maybe Luis, because they duct-taped his mouth  
shut.   
  
"Fulton...shouldn't you ask for directions?" Connie  
asked.  
  
He grunted in response, and shook his head no.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She walked over to where Julie was sitting, and  
whispered, with a sigh:  
  
"Men."  
** **  
DISC: Don't own 'em. 


	5. 5

Title: Stranded  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
By: Ally  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor claim to   
own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney  
and Steven Brill. Any original characters that  
may pop up belong to me.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long for   
this story, but I've been wrapped up in softball and  
school. And my muse for this story has been suspiciously  
absent. I just realize, that I'm number 6 in softball,   
and so is Julie. Pitiful, I know. But I have no life.  
Whatsoever. I'll shut up now.   
  
Love-ya//ally  
  
***********  
It had been days since the bus driver  
had disapeared. Nobody knew how   
many. In actuality, nobody even   
cared.   
  
Connie was getting annoyed. They  
shouldn't have let Fulton drive.  
In one fluid motion, she pushed   
Fulton off the bus, hopped on   
the driver's seat, and took the first  
exit off the highway.  
  
"Why....did....you....do...that...Con...nie?"  
  
  
The only reply that Adam got was Luis,   
again chanting pickles, muffled through  
the duct tape.   
  
They drove a couple more miles, until  
they reached a school.  
  
School, where they could ask some teacher  
for directions back to Minneapolis.   
  
**********  
"Guys, I'm bored," Jimmy said.  
  
Everyone else in Mrs. Gerry's homeroom  
agreed. Another boring study hall. Mrs.  
Gerry was in a meeting, and the health teacher  
was supposed to be watching over them. Instead,  
he was absentmindedly surfing the Internet for  
information about lawnmowers.   
  
Jimmy ran up to the window, and peered  
out it, looking for someone to hit with  
a wad of chewed up bubblegum. Instead,  
he saw a charter bus that looked lost.  
  
"Hey guys!" he shouted.  
  
"What's it now?" the homeroom answered  
as one.  
  
"Well, there's a BUS out there. There   
weren't any field trips today. Are you  
thinkin', what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"That it's a conspiracy to KILL ME?"  
a random student asked.  
  
"Mallard, shut the hell up!" Bobby shouted,  
with great satisfaction.   
  
Mallard kept on blabbing on and on about   
conspiracies, and how everyone was plotting  
to kill him, until Alyssa whacked him over the  
head with her flute case.   
  
"Go on, Jim."  
  
"No...I was thinking that we hijack the bus!"  
  
"But, how could we do that?" Madeline asked,  
in an annoyingly sweet manner.  
  
"Well...."   
************  
"Pickles, pickles, pickles."  
  
Adam's eyes suddenly popped open. The pain  
in his head was gone! A miracle had happened!  
  
"Hey guys--"  
  
Adam was interrupted by a gentle knocking at  
the bus door.   
  
"Not now Adam. You can complain about your   
brain-freeze later," groaned Kenny.  
  
Connie cautiously crept over  
to the door, put her hand on the knob, and   
opened it.   
  
The door swung open to reveal a short little   
boy, who looked to be the age of nine and sounded  
like the age of twelve.   
  
The rest of the team looked on with hope. This little  
kid was their savior.   
  
"Hi, I'm Jimmy. You guys look lost. Need any help?"   
******  
NOTE: Oh yeah, I forgot. Please review if ya have  
any criticism, questions, comments, or story ideas.   
  
Love-you//ally 


	6. Teaser for 6

TITLE: Stranded  
  
INSTALLMENT: Teaser Chapter 6  
  
AUTHOR: Ally  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: Humor/Action/Adventure  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Ducks. They belong to Steven  
Brill, Disney, and alot of other people. Don't sue me, all I have  
worth taking are $5, a flute, my softball bat & batting gloves &  
glove, and some CDs.   
  
NOTE: I like reviews. Lots of reviews. Again, sorry for the  
wait. I This is really only a teaser: The real chapter 6 will be out.   
Eventually. When I have the time and my muse is refreshed, as  
I've hit a friggin' writer's block. And I've got a parade coming  
up...so not much time.   
  
Hugs and kisses//Ally  
*-*-*-*-*.   
+Begin//:ChapterTeaser=Chapter 6+  
*-*-*-*-*  
Kenny Wu scrutinized the short boy before asking him any  
questions. Could they trust him? He was the only one they   
could trust. Averman was vividly describing their situation,   
while the kid just stood there with a goofy grin on his face.  
It was sort of like he was plotting something..  
  
Suddenly, Charlie broke in to the one-sided conversation.  
  
"Hey, where ARE we?"  
  
Jimmy seemed to think this over, before his eyes lit up  
and he answered simply: "Suburbs."  
  
Adam, his brain freeze finally gone, looked at Jimmy.   
Adam thought that he saw an evil glint in the young man's eyes.  
Without thinking, he shoved Jimmy out of the bus, closed the   
door, locked it, and put the keys in the ignition.   
  
"Adam, why the HELL did you just do that?" shouted Goldberg and  
Dwayne at the same time, irritably,"we could have been saved."  
  
"No. The short little freak was evil... I saw it in his eyes. He was  
planning somethin'," Adam replied shortly.  
*-*-*-*  
+End//:ChapterTeaser=Chapter 6+  
*-*-*-*


End file.
